091314doirnate
03:40 GA: GA: yoooo hello, nathan, would you kindly meet me in my office? it’s about our relationship. i do hope you are able to come to this all-hands meeting with such little notice, but it is of most import, and definitely worth your time, i assure you. 03:43 AC: AC: alright 03:44 AC: Nate makes his way to Doir's room, assuming this is what was meant by office 03:45 GA: When you step into the room, you find that Dina has pushed her desk over, set up two chairs in front of it, and put up some cardboard desk items. She is seated in her chair in a suit, pretending to type on a cardboard computer. She smiles and motions to the seat. 03:45 GA: "please, do sit down. we have much to talk about today." 03:48 AC: "ok" he takes the seat "what's up?" 03:49 GA: "we need to address a certain issue that's come to light. i've run the numbers, and at this juncture, we just don't bring in nearly the emotional value we need to stay a top ship in today's changing ecogeolovohomopolitical climate, and at the end of the day, that's one of the most important things to staying afloat on this ark." 03:49 GA: "we're robust, nate, but we'll only get through this paradigm shift of a bunch of new ships which are incoming in the new session by thinking outside the box, being proactive, streamlining our attempts, maybe take a more holistic approach." 03:50 AC: "I thought, a strong hull, was important to keeping, ships afloat" 03:51 GA: "yes, but our boat just can't compete with the others if we don't have any cannons, if you get what i'm saying. i'd really like for us to move up our agenda here." 03:51 GA: "yknow. maybe get to home base." 03:52 GA: "why don't we take 'getting to home base' as an open-action item, and throw out some opinions? you know, open the kimono, bring it all to the table, relay your feelings, we're already on the runway to success, we just gotta reach out, push the envelope, hit our clear goal." 03:57 GA: "im. um. im asking to have sex with you. thats- im not sure if it was clear, i hid it in all that business jargon." 03:57 AC: "er, well, this is, umm" he pulls his hat down over his eyes 03:59 GA: "i uh. im. im sorry. that was too forward of me. oh god." 04:00 AC: "nah, I should, have expected it" 04:01 AC: "I've been, way too focused, on training, these days" 04:01 GA: "no. no thats fine i was totally out of line there. im gonna just." Dina decaptchalogues a blanket and hides under it. "im gone. class dismissed." 04:02 AC: "fine, if you don't wanna, then I guess I'll go, find a pineapple, and a yo-yo, or something" 04:03 GA: "oh man, you know that party trick too?" 04:03 AC: "of course, who doesn't?" 04:04 GA: "i bet ryspor doesnt. it doesnt really seem physically possible, to be honest." 04:08 GA: Dina peeks out from under the blanket. "so, like, ahem, um, im... a fan of that webcomic. too. uhhh. how did i think this business meeting would work omfg." 04:10 GA: "i bet rilset and scarlet dont have awkward conversations like this. though theyre both sluts. hahah but sami and beau probably havent even been to second base lmao." 04:11 AC: "yeah, probably not. I'm surprised, Sami even knows, what sex is" 04:12 GA: "yo samis become a bitch lately. shes all up in my grill about my trolling the shit out of her constantly." 04:12 GA: "im not surprised at how dirty her mind has become, it just comes with being a dick." 04:13 AC: "so she might, be tolerable, actually?" 04:14 GA: "nooo. shes totally always moping and complaining about how she's been totally fucked over by the universe in every which way." 04:15 GA: "i mean, we've been friends so long that i love her to death, but damn girl chill with the emotions." 04:16 AC: "ehh, when people, lose all hope, they tend to get, like that" 04:17 GA: "yeahhh, but i lost all hope ages ago and im not whining constantly." 04:19 GA: "are we planning to ditch everyone else and go party when we make it to the new session, or should we stick with everyone?" 04:22 AC: "I dunno, might be worthwhile, to chill for, a bit" 04:22 AC: "scope out, just how bad, things are" 04:23 GA: "eh, i suppose we should stay with the group anyway. safety in numbers, and all that." 04:25 GA: "im trying to stay in good standing with everyone in case we need their help, and so far everyone but sami, rilset, and the twinks is still buddy buddy with me." 04:25 GA: "ryspors the most useful, to be honest. libby connections and the power to abscond whenever we need it." 04:26 GA: "plus, he's pretty stupid and easily manipulatable." 04:26 AC: "yeah, what an idiot" 04:26 AC: "I'm gonna, insult the person, controlling the, animal that just, handed my ass to me" 04:27 GA: "lmao yeah that was soooo fucking dumb" 04:27 AC: "not gonna lie though, shooting him, very theraputic" 04:28 GA: "heheheh, getting to mentally slap him was pretty fun too" 04:28 GA: "throwing piss on meouet was awesome too" 04:29 AC: "yeah, she deserved it, probably" 04:30 GA: "did you see how close she came to kissing me? that was scary. she so deserved it." 04:32 AC: "fuckin magical, girls, scary shit" 04:32 GA: "hey. thats... raci... m... thats offensive to me." 04:34 AC: "it may be, offensive, but is it not, also true?" 04:34 GA: "hey, i never implied otherwise." 04:34 GA: "im not actually sure im even a proper magical girl though. like i dont even have any cool powers, i just have a sex change and wings." 04:35 GA: "ryspor nearly used a dark magical girl pen a while ago but luckily for everyone's sanity i managed to talk him out of it" 04:38 GA: "wait, do you actually think im scary? i thought i was pretty cool." 04:40 AC: "like you said, you only got, wings and a vagina, out of the, deal" 04:43 GA: "heheheh, thanks. speaking of wings and a vagina,," Dina furiously winks. 04:46 AC: "erm, I mean, if you, I guess" he begins stammering wildly, turning up the collar of his jacket to hide his embarassment 04:47 GA: Dina turns bright red. "wait oh god that was too suave too smooth um" 04:48 GA: "wOuLD YUo BE COMFORTABLE DOING IT WITH ME IN THIS BED BEHIND ME I HAVE, MISTER REVULT?" 04:49 GA: "WAIT NO THATS WORSE SORRY. IM SORRY." 04:49 AC: "can I keep, my hat on?" 04:49 GA: "yes." 04:51 AC: Nate sighs "then we, should probably, do this before, it gets, any more awkward" 04:51 GA: "woo! score! i mean, uh. um." 04:53 GA: ((flade 2 blapck?)) 04:54 AC: ((it's so black, one might call it 'eternal darkness')) 04:55 GA: (( ill post lmao ))